An EO Easter
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: The next part in the EO Holiday Series...it's Easter and moving day!


Alright, here's the next chapter of the EO Holiday series I've got going.

Everything that happened from A Merry SVU Christmas through Luck of the Irish still holds to this next part in the series.

Let me know what you think, okay?!

**DISCLAIMER: **Even after all this time they're still not mine.

**Olivia's POV**

My life since Elliot and I started dating has strangely become about keeping track of time. I can tell you that it's been just about 12 weeks since we had our first date, 5 ½ weeks since we broke the big news to the squad and just one week since he asked me to move in with him. Okay, technically eight days. While I remember that stuff I honestly don't know how. It's not like I sit around and add the days everyday. He may make me feel like I'm in high school again, but I don't act it. At least not about that.

Why we didn't decide to do this move last weekend I'll never understand. Instead here it is Easter Sunday and moving day. Not just moving day but we've got breakfast with Elliot's kids this morning followed by Mass, then I'm hosting Easter dinner for the squad at our apartment later on tonight.

The alarm goes off at 6:30am and I reach over and turn it off. Elliot finally relented to moving the alarm to my side of the bed last week.

"El, time to get up." I whisper in his ear.

"Already am." He mumbles in response.

I quickly glance down and see the tent in our sheets that he's formed.

"Jerk! That's not what I meant." I laugh.

"Yeah well I was having a particularly hot dream starring my favourite partner. What do you want from me?" He asks smirking.

"Care to show me about this hot dream?" I ask seductively.

"I would love to but we have to be to breakfast in an hour and I don't think the kids want to hear I was late because of mind blowing sex with the future step mom."

Their who?! Did he just say what I think he did? Maybe he didn't notice. If I ignore it will the panic attack I'm about to have go away? Help!

"Only an hour huh? I guess I'd better go jump into the shower." I tell him, choosing to ignore what he said.

As I'm crawling out of the bed he's following behind me, hot on my heels in so many senses of the words.

"Livvie, no man left behind, remember? We need to get in the shower, not just you." He says.

It's been two days now since he started that joke. While it's true we don't shower separately anymore, ever, that is cheesy. We get to the bathroom and I turn on the shower while Elliot gets our towels out of the linen cabinet.

"Behave Stabler, otherwise it'll be you and your hand tonight." I warn.

"Promise, just let me help, okay?"

I nod my approval and he begins helping me get showered. Quite quickly we're both done. I never really gave thought to how long our extra-curricular activities took. The two of us get out and head back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Elliot of course manages to weasel his way over to select a pair of pale lilac lace thong panties with a matching bra for me. I slip them on and take my new lilac colored dress out before slipping that on too. It's about this time that I realize Elliot has yet to move. He's still standing there with his towel around his waist staring at me.

"El!" I call to him.

"Hmm…what?" He asks as he comes out of his trance.

"Sweetheart, I don't think the kids want you showing up in just a towel." I try to hint to him.

"Oh yeah, clothes. Sorry you distracted me there."

He walks over to our closet and takes out a navy blue suit before heading to the dresser for underwear, socks, and a tie to match the lilac shirt he's got.

"Are you sure we don't look like we're trying too hard with this matching thing?" I ask.

"We're fine. I promise."

He finishes getting dressed as I go and do my makeup. When I'm finished I come out of the bathroom to find Elliot standing by the bed holding a box.

"Happy Easter!" He says as he hands me the box.

Inside is a pair of diamond earrings. I don't know what I did to deserve this man, he is definitely too good for me.

"Thank you El, they're beautiful." I tell him as I put them in.

It's still a bit chilly out so we grab coats before leaving and walking down to my car. Elliot helps me in the passenger's side before he gets in the driver's side and we leave.

"Kathy knows I'm coming too, right?" I ask.

Oh, did I forget to mention that? Not only are we going to breakfast and Mass with Elliot's kids, his ex-wife will be there too.

"Yes she does and she's very much looking forward to seeing you."

The whole way to breakfast I can't stop fidgeting in my seat. I blame it on a combination of things. The first being Elliot's comment earlier and the second being my nervousness about breakfast with Kathy. Just as we're pulling up to The Four Seasons I say something.

"El, I changed my mind, I can't do this." I tell him.

"Where's my big tough Benson?" He asks. "The one who can stand up to any perp and not even flinch."

"This is different. It's Kathy, that's different." I say to him as I start blushing.

"Listen close Livvie, you have nothing to worry about. The kids are thrilled we're together and believe it or not Kathy's thrilled we're together. Everything will be fine." He assures me before leaning over to kiss me.

"Alright, let's hit it Stabler!"

We get out of the car and walk inside to breakfast. Before I even realize it Lizzie's running over to us.

"Liv! Daddy! You're here!" She calls out.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world baby girl." Elliot tells her as he engulfs her in a hug.

"Mom brought Rob, is that going to be okay?" Lizzie asks.

"More than okay sweetie. Are you sisters both already here too?" Elliot asks her.

"Yep. Let me show you both to the table." She says, taking both our hands and ushering us to the large table where everyone is sitting.

"Liv, it's really good to see you." Kathy says as she gets up and comes over to hug me.

"Great seeing you too Kath." I tell her.

"I don't think you've met Rob yet have you?" She asks me.

"No, I haven't."

"Rob Sherwood, this is Olivia Benson, Elliot's girlfriend. Olivia, my boyfriend Rob." She introduces us and we politely shake hands.

The first thing I can't help but notice about Rob is that he is like the Anti-Elliot. Blond hair, brown eyes, skinny as a rail, and short too. Don't get me wrong, El's not fat, but he's rock hard muscle while Rob's skin and bones. The second thing I notice is that the kids don't seem to like him at all. While it's pretty tough to avoid him entirely they're trying their damndest.

"Liv come sit by me!" All four call out dragging me out of my observations.

"I can't sit by everyone here. Let's see what we can do and then I'll sit next to the other two of you at Mass." I tell them, hoping to placate everyone.

Everyone scatters places at the table and when we're finally all settled Rob is at the head of the table, Kathy to his left and Elliot to his right. Next to Elliot is Dickie and then me with Maureen sitting at the other end of the table. Next to Kathy sits Kathleen and then Lizzie. I know Elliot isn't thrilled by the fact that the 'Anti-Elliot' is at the head of his table. However, like me I know he caught the pleading looks from his kids to not make them sit next to Rob.

Breakfast progressed on quite nicely actually. There are very few awkward moments throughout the meal and the ones that there are seemed to be centered around the kids and not the odd combination of adults at the table. Soon enough everyone has finished eating and we're getting ready to leave for Mass.

As we're leaving the hotel Maureen pulls me aside to have a private talk.

"Liv, do you think it'd be alright if we cam home with you and Daddy after Mass?" She asks.

"We would love to have you guys over, but what about your mom?"

"She's having the 'Anti-Dad's' family over and we'd rather not be there." She explains.

"'Anti-Dad'?" I chuckle.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice he's Dad's polar opposite. I caught you going Detective Benson on him earlier."

We both crack up laughing, drawing Elliot's attention. He gives me a look asking if he can come over to Maureen and I and I nod back my okay. He walks over and I gently nudge Maureen.

"Ask him Mo." I whisper to her.

"Daddy, can the other kids and I come over after Mass?" She asks.

"Sure Reenie, if it's okay with Mom." He tells her, no questions asked.

Maureen jogs up to where Kathy and the other kids are standing and I see her mouth moving, presumably asking if it's okay to come to our apartment after Mass.

"You know you owe me a story now Livvie." Elliot tells me as we get closer to my car.

"Talk to your kids at home after Mass. Trust me." I say to him before giving him a quick kiss.

We get to the car and I'm half expecting World War III right there. However I'm met with the sight of five smiling faces.

"Alright, so Maureen's going to take Lizzie and Dickie with her and Kathleen to Mass and then bring them home sometime tonight, okay? Unless they can stay overnight." Kathy tells Elliot.

He glances at me, asking without words if they can stay over. I again nod my approval.

"If they don't mind being put to work they're more than welcome to stay overnight. We're moving Liv this afternoon." He says.

"You still haven't moved in?!" Kathy exclaims.

"Technically, no." I laugh. "Well we should get going if we're going to get a seat."

Kathy says quick goodbyes before the kids get in Mo's car and we follow them to the church.

"She's certainly mellowed out hasn't she?" I ask. "I was expecting a big blow up when the kids wanted to come over."

"I blame you." He says.

"Me? Why do you blame me?" I ask, entirely confused.

"You've mellowed me out which has mellowed her out." Elliot explains.

"I see."

We pull up at St. Michael's and park right next to Maureen.

"Thank you for coming with us." Elliot says as we get out of the car. "I know this isn't really your thing."

"It's okay, and you're welcome." I tell him as we get the kids and walk inside.

As promised I sit next to Lizzie and Kathleen throughout Mass. Out of the corner of my eye I can tell that Elliot is shocked that I actually know what I'm doing here. Apparently, there is at least one thing he didn't know about his partner.

Once the service ends we walk back out to the cars to go home. Again, all the kids ride together giving Elliot and I a few minutes alone.

"Benson, you've got some explaining to do." He says as soon as we pull out onto the busy street.

"Well, Stabler," I emphasize his last name, "looks like you weren't the only good little Catholic in this partnership." I smirk.

"Apparently not."

"My grandparents' one stipulation to giving my mother all that money over the years was that I be raised Catholic. I was sent to the best Catholic school in Manhattan, they took me to Mass, confession, everything." I explain, blushing.

"Wow! The things I'm learning today."

"Crazy, I know."

We pull up to his building and he parks out front knowing that Maureen will park in the garage. He helps me out of the car and we walk inside to wait for the kids. As soon as they get to the lobby we all head upstairs. We get to our apartment and he lets everyone inside.

"Before you all go running off we need a Stabler Pow-Wow." Elliot calls to the kids.

They all pull up a chair or spot on the sofa and look expectantly up at their father.

"I think I'll go call the guys and see if they want to get started now." I mumble as I hang up my coat.

"Liv, stay, you're part of the family too." Dickie tells me.

"Umm…if you're all sure."

"Yes!" I hear five voices yell out.

I take a seat on the floor immediately, sitting in front of the chair Kathleen is in. I know what this is about and I'm not entirely sure how I feel being privy to this conversation.

"First, I want to make it crystal clear that in no way shape or form am I mad. Understood?" Elliot waits for each of his kids to nod. "I want an explanation on why you're not having Easter dinner with your mom."

"We don't like him Daddy." Lizzie says.

"Liz!" Dickie growls in warning.

"No, I want to hear this." Elliot says hushing the boy.

"He's the 'Anti-Dad', everything about him is just your opposite Daddy." Kathleen adds.

"Guys, not everyone is exactly the same that's not a reason to dislike someone." Elliot says.

"It's not just that Daddy. He has the personality of a wet noodle. He's not fun like you, he doesn't care about us, hell he barely even acknowledges any of us." Maureen explains.

"I see. So you'd rather spend the day over here with Liv and I?" He asks.

"Definitely! Even before you and Liv started dating she still loved us like we're her own kids." Dickie says.

"Yeah, we love spending time with both of you. You both love us and we love you guys too." Lizzie adds.

It's about this time that I start getting teary eyed. I've always known Elliot's kids tolerate me. But now with what they're saying, and even what they're not, I know it goes far beyond that. These truly are the best kids I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Just then the phone rings startling everyone at first. I let everyone know that I'll get it and take the cordless into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Liv, when do you want to meet us at your old apartment?" _Fin asks.

"Hmm…El's in with the kids right now and we need to get changed still. Why don't I meet you over there in say 45 minutes?"

"_Sounds good, I already sent Lake to get the U-Haul truck so he should be over there by then." _Fin lets me know.

"Great, see you then!" I tell him before hanging up the phone.

I walk back to the living room and see the 'Stabler Pow-Wow' has come to an end. Elliot's now the only one sitting in the living room.

"I'm going to get changed and go meet the guys at my old place."

"Want me to come along?" He asks.

"Nah, between the five of us I think we'll be good. I'm leaving behind the majority of my furniture and all the appliances, plus a lot of my stuff is already over here." I tell him.

"Okay. I'll get the kids ready for unpacking duty then I guess."

He gets up off the couch and goes to leave the room looking quite sad.

"El? Come here baby." I call to him causing him to turn and take the two steps back to me. "Get changed and come with me. Please. I need your help deciding what to bring home."

"Okay. I really should get the kids moving getting ready to unpack though too." He says.

"Meet you in the bedroom in two minutes then."

I head for our bedroom as Elliot makes his way towards the kids'. I know if I don't get dressed first there's no way we'll make it on time. As Elliot walks in the room I'm just pulling his NYPD hoodie on.

"I was going to wear that." He whines.

"Wear the zip up one, this sweatshirt's mine now." I tell him as I let it's large size engulf me.

"Fine, we need to get going anyways." He says before quickly changing into a pair of track pants, a wife beater, and his gray zip up sweatshirt.

As we're both slipping on our sneakers I holler down the hall to let the kids know we're leaving.

"Bye Liv!" They all yell back, causing me to chuckle.

"Hey, what about me?" Elliot calls out to them.

We hear what sounds like one big collective sigh followed by a 'Bye Daddy!' from the girls and a 'Bye Dad!' from Dickie. Upon hearing that the two of us walk out of the apartment and head down to my car.

"They like you better than me already." Elliot pouts as we're on our way.

"Aww poor baby!" I joke.

"I just might need someone to make it up to me tonight."

"That could possibly be arranged." I promise him.

We arrive at my old apartment a short time later just as Chester and Casey are pulling up in the U-Haul, and Fin and Alex are waiting out front.

"Thanks again Chester!" I tell him as he hops out of the truck.

"No problem, I'm just glad to have the day off."

"Haven't you learned by now Lake, that's what those other random detectives mulling around the squad room are for." Fin chuckles.

I grab my sisters away and we lead the procession up the stairs to my old apartment. The first thing I do is go through the week's worth of mail Elliot grabbed out of my box on his way past. Junk, bills, and more junk. I really hope my forward order starts Monday like it's supposed to.

Elliot heads back to the bathroom to start packing that up while Fin takes the spare room, Chester the kitchen, and the girls and I head to my bedroom.

"Livvie, what are we keeping from the bathroom?" Elliot calls out to me.

"Pretty much just any linens that you want, everything else I need is at home." I yell back.

I walk over to the closet to see if there's anything even left in it when I hear Alex from the other side of the room.

"Hey Liv, what's in this box?" She asks as she pulls a box from under my bed.

I don't have to look to know which box she's talking about. It's been the only box under my bed for close to a decade now, ever since my first day with SVU. Remember how I said I don't act like I'm in high school about keeping track of how long Elliot and I have been together? Well this, this is the one thing I do act like a high school girl about.

"Nothing?" I finally reply as I'm walking over to take it from her.

"Not going to work this time." She says gripping tighter.

"Fine, Case lock the door then come over too."

Casey locks my bedroom door then comes over to where Alex and I are not sitting on the bedroom floor. I take the box from Alex who finally releases it to me.

"You guys have to swear you won't laugh or make fun." I tell them as I start to take the lid off.

"I won't laugh, that's the best I can promise." Alex chuckles.

"Same here." Casey agrees.

I finish taking the lid off the box and gently empty the contents out onto the floor in the middle of the little circle we've formed. A mess of pictures, newspaper articles, and other assorted little papers spills out.

"Whoa!" Alex exclaims and I know she's caught the theme of the box. Elliot.

Casey picks up a picture of Elliot, Alex, Fin, Munch, Don, and I at a bar. Elliot's got an arm around my shoulder and I seem to be glowing looking at him. Alex is the only one who seems to notice us.

"Is this…?" She asks, not really being about to vocalize what she wants to say.

"The night I 'died'? Yeah, that's it. We got one of the guys at the bar to take a picture of all of us together out celebrating that night." Alex whispers.

We continue sifting through the papers and photos getting a chuckle out of some of the ones that are actually of more than just Elliot or Elliot and I for the next hour or so.

"So you started collecting this stuff when?" Casey asks.

"The first day El and I were partnered together." I reply, blushing.

"Are you…umm…keeping it all?" Alex asks.

"Maybe not some of the more stalkerish stuff like the menu from the first time we ordered take out. I think the pictures and articles I'd like to keep though."

We start to throw the things I'm keeping back into the box when Alex grabs the picture we were discussing earlier.

"Would you mind if I keep this one?" She asks.

"Of course not." I reply.

Just then I hear the door knob jiggle as someone tries to open the bedroom door.

"Liv? Everything okay in there?" Chester asks. "We're finished out here, just waiting for your final approval."

"We'll be out in a second sweetheart." Casey calls to him.

I tape up the box of pictures and pick that up before the three of us walk out of the bedroom.

"It took you all that time for one box?" Fin asks when he sees us.

"Don't start with me Tutuola, I know things." I warn him teasingly.

"El, do you want the entertainment center?" Chester yells from his new place in the living room.

"Sure, we'll put it in our bedroom. Why don't I grab the dressers from the bedroom too, Kathleen and Lizzie need new ones at our place." He says as he goes in the bedroom.

When all is said and done the little U-Haul truck is loaded up with more than I'd planned. In addition to the two dressers and entertainment center, Elliot's decided he likes my couch and end tables also. Then there are the boxes with linens for our bed and bath, and my television that he said would be perfect in our bedroom instead of his.

Finally, after it seems like we've been at my old apartment all day long we head home. As soon as I walk in the door it hits me. The kids have started cooking dinner.

"Kids?" I call out seeing no one around in the living room or kitchen.

"Yeah Liv?" Maureen calls back as they all come out of Kathleen's room.

"Come here." I wave them over into my open arms for a big group hug. "Thank you. You four are the best!"

"We knew you'd be tired out after packing so with Maureen and Kathleen's help we started dinner for you." Dickie explains.

"What's left?" I ask.

Maureen takes me into the kitchen to go over things while the other three kids help everyone else unpack the U-Haul. By the time they've got everything unloaded I'm just finishing up the three no-bake cheesecakes for dessert.

"Well, we're going to head home and get cleaned up. See you guys in a bit." Casey says as she and Chester head out.

"Same here. See you later girl." Fin tells me.

Elliot and I say our goodbyes and excuse ourselves to go shower too.

"Funny running into you here again." Elliot jokes as we get in the shower.

I quickly throw my arms around him and pull his lips to mine devouring him in a deep passion filled kiss.

"God I feel like I've barely seen you all day." I mumble between kisses.

"I know what you mean." He agrees.

I take the initiative here and start trailing my kisses down his solid chest making my way down to his rapidly hardening cock. As I reach the tip I gently kiss it before licking the bubble of pre-come away that's formed there. Just as I'm about to take him in my mouth Elliot speaks up.

"Not like this Livvie. I want to be inside you. I need to."

Well damn if I've ever been able to refuse the man anything. He hoists me up so I'm straddling his waist before sliding deep in me. Knowing we don't have long before everyone arrives we make quick work of things and soon are both crying out each other's names in ecstasy. We finish showering and get dried off before slipping into our clothes from breakfast and Mass. Sure, not the absolute most hygienic move but we do have clean undergarments and we did only wear those clothes for a few hours earlier.

When I walk out of the bedroom there are all four kids sitting on my couch also wearing their clothes from the morning and smirking at me. Immediately I feel my face turning bright red.

Thankfully, before I have a chance to get more embarrassed there's a knock at the door. I walk over and open the door to find Don standing there with Liz Donnelly.

"Dad!" I exclaim pulling him into a hug. "Liz, great to see you. I'm so glad you could come." I tell her, hugging her as well.

Just as I'm about to close the door behind them John walks up with Susan his date form the Valentine's Ball. I guess they've been seeing each other casually since then. We all walk in the apartment and sit down wherever seats can be found.

"Where's everyone else?" Don asks.

"They should be here soon, just went home to get cleaned up and Casey and Lake had to return the truck." Elliot answers.

Speaking of there's another knock at the door and Lizzie gets up to answer it.

"Do the four of you travel as a set now?" I ask jokingly when Alex, Casey, Chester, and Fin walk in together.

"You know it girl." Fin replies laughing.

As the over timer goes off that's when I start panicking. I've got fourteen people here who need to eat and Elliot's table fits like six maybe eight tops. I know he notices when he follows me into the kitchen.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks.

"Where am I going to fit fourteen people to eat? Why didn't I think of this earlier? I can't do this!!" I start freaking out.

He pulls me into his arms and whispers to me.

"Shh…it's okay. I brought home one of the big folding tables from the precinct. We'll set that up next to the dining room table. Everything will be perfect. I promise you." He tells me reassuringly.

I start to calm down and get all the food dished out on serving platters while Elliot takes Dickie and goes to set up the extra table. Once they get that set up and the table cloth on I call Lizzie and Kathleen over to set the table while I start putting the food out.

"Dinner's ready!" I call into the living room as I set the last dish down.

Everyone starts filing in and claiming seats around the now extra large table. Soon plates are all filled up and everyone's digging in.

"Liv, this is delicious!" Don says as he bites into his ham.

"Grandpa Don, we cooked dinner, not Liv." Lizzie tells him.

"Well the four of you did an excellent job." He commends the kids.

"Thank you!" They all reply.

Everyone eats up their dinner and has dessert before slowly making their way out for the night. Once everyone else has left Elliot and I say goodnight to the kids and head to bed.

"Just incase." Elliot says as he locks the bedroom door.

"Planning on getting lucky tonight Mr. Stabler?" I ask seductively.

"Sure am Mrs. Stab—err…Ms. Benson." He answers as he unzips my dress.

That's the second time today he's said something like that. Ignoring it worked so well this morning that I go that route again tonight.

"You know El, that might be tough seeing as you're so overdressed right now."

I undo his tie slowly and remove that before starting to undo the buttons on his lilac dress shirt. By this point he's get me standing in just my thong and bra with my bra just about to come off. Just as I'm pushing his shirt off him he takes my left nipple in his mouth. He begins sucking and nibbling until I can't even think about what it was that I was doing. Finally, just as I regain my train of thought and go to unbutton his dress slacks he moves his attention to my right breast.

"Mmm…El, you're distracting me." I moan.

"Good."

He removes his mouth and brings his lips up to kiss me as he slides my thong panties off. With no hesitation his fingers are down seeking out my core.

"So damn wet Livvie." He growls.

"You've always made me that way." I whimper as he starts rubbing my clitoris.

Before I can even comprehend what's going on he's directing me to the bed. With a gentle shove I'm laying on my back with my legs still over the side. Elliot kneels down on the floor and parts my legs.

"I want to taste you baby." He whispers before literally diving in head first.

He's sucking and nibble at my most sensitive spot and all I can do is call out his name and grip our comforter until my knuckles are white. Just as my orgasm hits I hear him whisper.

"I love you Olivia Benson."

Once my orgasm is over he sits me up and is on my lips again, only this time I can taste myself there too. The whole action, while some may find it gross, is majorly turning me on. I break our kisses and finish pulling off his slacks and boxer briefs, silently chuckling at the Easter eggs on them. Once he's naked I switch our positions so now he's the one of the bed while I'm kneeling on the floor. He wouldn't let me do it earlier, but I'm getting no complaints now as I take his cock in my mouth. Relaxing my throat I take every inch of him deep in my before slowly beginning my torture of him.

With one hand fondling his balls I take the other and use it to follow my mouth up and down his shaft, teasing him with my teeth scraping the underside.

"Who the hell taught you to do that Livvie?" He groans.

Never removing my mouth to answer I continue my ministrations. Within a matter of moments he's exploding in my mouth as I swallow down all he has to offer. Releasing his cock from my mouth I join him on the bed and resume kissing him.

"I learned from you sweetie, from what you like." I tell him when it comes time that we both need to breathe.

We continue kissing while he starts squeezing my breasts in his hands. I remember once he said something about that making him hard as steel. He was embarrassed as hell to tell me, but let me tell you right now as he's springing back to life I don't think he cares about being embarrassed.

Soon I'm being rolled on my back as Elliot is positioning himself at my entrance. Unable to take it anymore I wrap my legs around him and pull him into me causing him to slide deep inside.

"Impatient much?" He smirks.

"You make me crave you 24/7 I can't help it. Now get a move on before I take charge." I command him.

He begins pumping in and out at a devilishly slow pace, solely just to torture me I know it.

"Harder El!" I growl.

He just lets out a laugh as he picks up the pace a bit. As he's thrusting into me I feel his left hand reach down and again begin stroking my clitoris. He knows full well by now that brings me to an orgasm fast and hard. With the added pressure he starts placing on my g-spot I'm soon calling out his name again.

Not content to be the only one being pleasured tonight I flip us over so I'm on top. Knowing it drives him wild I do this whole reverse cowboy move. Something about watching my ass really gets him going, almost like the breast thing.

Soon his breathing is growing more and more erratic and I know that just like me he's close to his orgasm. He's fighting it though, trying to draw this out even longer. I turn myself around so that I'm facing him.

"It's not going to work Livvie." He mumbles.

"I beg to differ," I say, "as soon as I come you know you'll follow right behind."

Call the last 12 weeks practice if you will but I know without a doubt that if I orgasm while on top he always follows right behind. I blame it on the angle at which my inner walls are clamping down on his cock. The only thing I didn't think through was the fact that I actually take longer to orgasm when I'm on top. Fuck!

"Need some help there?" He asks, seeing my frustration.

I reach down and while I look him dead in the eye I begin stroking my clitoris while riding him. Before I know it he's calling out my name and spilling his seed in me and I'm the one following behind.

"God that was so fucking hot! That whole reverse cowboy thing and then touching yourself. You're practically making me hard again just thinking about it." He tells me as we're snuggling afterwards.

I can't help but chuckle. Next thing I know there's a knock on the bedroom door.

"Is this like a regular thing every night?" Maureen asks. "If so I think you guys need a bigger house." She walks off laughing.

"You know, I agree with her El."


End file.
